


Ghost's rebellion

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Early Work, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person, Rebellion, Redemption
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: C’è troppa rabbia intorno a me.Troppo dolore.Così tanto che riesco quasi a divenirgli indifferente, a non pensare che tutto quello che mi sta intorno sta bruciando, mentre io sembro essere immune alle fiamme.





	Ghost's rebellion

** Ghost’s Rebellion **

C’è troppa rabbia intorno a me.

Troppo dolore.

Così tanto che riesco quasi a divenirgli indifferente, a non pensare che tutto quello che mi sta intorno sta bruciando, mentre io sembro essere immune alle fiamme.

Poi finalmente, capisco il perché.

Regulus Black non esiste più. Ha cessato di esistere quando quella maledetta bacchetta gli si è posata sul braccio, come se volesse penetrargli la carne, marchiandolo della sua stessa stupidità, in un simbolo che non sarebbe mai svanito, e che avrebbe continuato a farlo sentire carne da macello fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

Regulus Black non esiste più, e io sono il fantasma del ragazzo che è stato.

Eppure, dal fantasma che sono, non ho mai cessato di parlare, parlare continuamente, parlare per cercare qualcuno che potesse davvero comprendere ciò che stavamo facendo, capire che tutto quel sangue non aveva nessuna ragione di essere versato.

Ma la malia del potere è troppo grande perché qualcuno si renda conto davvero del fatto che quel potere è illusorio, che non ci appartiene, che siamo destinati a durare solo un attimo in questa folle battaglia, per poi venir cancellati dall’esistenza in un battito di ciglia.

Guardo tutti i miei compagni di sventura, ignari di ciò che stanno fronteggiando, e provo quasi pena per loro, quasi quanta ne provo per me stesso.

Sono dentro una guerra alla quale sono contrario, eppure quando tento di esprimere questo scontento intorno a me si crea un vuoto indicibile, colmato unicamente dagli sguardi sprezzanti che mi danno del debole, che mi rendono ancora più misero di quanto io già non sia.

Non sono debole. Sono solo consapevole, più di tanti di loro con il doppio dei miei anni, che cercano nella violenza una ragione di vita che non può esistere.

Quello che, a suo tempo, cercavo anch’io, prima di rendermi conto che non è possibile realizzare se stessi quando si è in catene, quando la mancanza di libertà soffoca, quando non si può più scegliere da che parte stare solo perché si è fatto un unico, madornale errore.

Quello di credere in ciò che il Signore Oscuro dice, crederci sempre, come se fosse un mantra che accompagna costantemente le nostre giornate e i nostri pensieri, persino quelli più reconditi.

Siamo come pagine nude, bianche, su cui lui ha già scritto la sua storia, e che non mancherà d’infrangere in mille pezzi quando prenderemo in mano la penna per cominciare a incidere da soli il nostro destino.

Io lo sto facendo, ed è solo questione di tempo prima che si renda conto che non è più lui il burattinaio che tiene i miei fili.

Mi rigiro nel materasso su cui sono disteso, torturandone le trame con le dita, sfogando il mio odio e la mia paura su di esso, come se fosse il mio stesso letto di morte.

Il castello che mi era piaciuto credere di aver costruito si stava pian piano disgregando, fino a scavarmi un vuoto dentro.

E io ero da solo, al freddo e al buio. E sapevo che non sarei sopravvissuto, che sarei perito nel mio stesso gelo.

*****

Il fantasma è nella sua ultima dimora, adesso. Ha ancora la sensibilità alle dita, riesce a sentire la ruvidezza delle rocce che lo circondano, che lo feriscono, che gli fanno versare tutto il sangue che aveva tanto gelosamente conservato sino a quel momento.

Non durerà a lungo.

Mi volto verso Kreacher, scoccandogli un’occhiataccia per i suoi continui lamenti.

Lo compatisco, ma lui non può sapere quello che sto facendo e perché io lo stia facendo.

È solo un elfo domestico, l’ennesimo asservito che non vede la mano invisibile che gli grava sul capo.

Cammino, incurante dell’umidità e del buio, focalizzando sempre la meta, come mi hanno sempre insegnato a fare.

Mi avvicino alla semplice barchetta attraccata ad uno spuntone roccioso, deglutendo come se mi trovassi di fronte alla più grandi delle navi.

Non mi è concesso nemmeno un Caronte a dirmi che quello è il mio ultimo viaggio, nel peggiore degli inferni. Ho solo Kreacher, che continua a torturarsi le dita, solo perché non può disobbedire ai miei ordini, sebbene sia la cosa che più desidera fare in questo momento.

Cominciamo la traversata, e ogni ondeggiare della barca, ogni rivolo d’acqua che la percorre, mi ferisce come una pugnalata in pieno petto. Quell’acqua putrida è l’ultima cosa che vedrò, ne sono consapevole, le mie speranze di sopravvivere al gesto folle che stavo per compiere si stavano affievolendo in modo sempre crescente.

Quando finalmente arrivo sull’altra sponda, osservo le acque, e vedo.

Anime. Scheletri. Mani e corpi che si levano dall’acqua come in cerca di aria, di cui non avevano necessità.

“Sto arrivando” mormoro, chiudendo gli occhi per un secondo.

*******

Sono rimasto solo.

Kreacher se ne è andato, non senza ulteriori piagnistei.

Ma è quello che voglio.

Da solo in morte, così come da solo sono stato in vita.

Questa è la mia tacita ribellione, Voldemort, per te che mi ritenevi tanto stupido da consegnarmi inerme alle tue rimostranze, alle tue torture.

Non sei invincibile come pensavi, vero?

Un pezzo della tua anima se ne va, mentre la mia comincia adesso a disgregarsi.

Ferito da un fantasma. Come ci si sente?

Le mie membra scivolano sempre più verso il basso, inghiottite da quella bara liquida e putrida che è l’acqua del lago.

Non ho il tempo di gridare, né la voglia di farlo.

Non voglio il tempo, voglio solo che queste anime ci cibino del mio corpo in fretta, donandomi finalmente un po’ di pace, tutta quella che non sono stato capace di costruirmi in vita.

Non sento più niente, mi separo dal mio corpo in modo sorprendentemente dolce, e abbandono questa terra.

Oggi muore un fantasma.


End file.
